


For you, when you wake

by jumyouboshi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: Lucifer had told Sandalphon to choose a purpose for himself. And Sandalphon made his choice: to restore Lucifer, no matter how long it took.





	For you, when you wake

**Author's Note:**

> I like the thought of twin singularities Gran and Djeeta so they’re both mentioned here.
> 
> This fic is like. An amalgamation of so many conversations with friends and also headcanons and just. I want a happy ending. Also I was beginning to lose my nerve so I thought I'd post it before it stayed in my google docs forever
> 
> Enjoy!

Lyria had spotted Lucifer’s core among the rubble first, calling Djeeta, Gran, and Vyrn over before realizing what it was and calling Sandalphon as well. By some miracle, it had suffered no further damage from the fierce battle that had just torn the landscape asunder, and had gone unnoticed until Lyria found it.

Sandalphon’s heart almost stopped when she told him it was Lucifer’s core. And that were traces of life within it; very, very faint traces, an ironic result of what Belial had done to the former supreme primarch’s body, but they were traces nonetheless.

If there were traces of life, then there was hope.

Almost as if he were handling glass--he might as well have been--Sandalphon gently lifted the core and held it carefully in his palms. It was cracked, and dull, and not at all the radiant crystal it should have been. That a being who had once been so powerful, who had once descended upon his enemies like an angel of death, whose shining form had been a symbol of hope for allies and an ill omen for foes, could be reduced to something so small and easily broken was unthinkable…

But, it was still Lucifer, the very last thing that kept Lucifer anchored to the world. A fragile treasure.

“Lucifer-sama…”

Sandalphon held the damaged core close to his chest, cradling it protectively.

“It’s alright now… I’ll protect you with my life.”

The core pulsed faintly.

* * *

 

The days that followed the clash with Beelzebub and Belial were hectic, leaving the crew stretched thin scrambling about to help with restoration efforts. The Grandcypher was in dire need of repairs again, and much damage had been done to the various islands that littered the skies. Sandalphon too had an obligation to oversee and guide the other angels as they worked to restore the world’s balance, leaving his hands tied for most of the time.

In the midst of all of this, when the supreme primarch wasn’t necessary, crewmembers would often notice Sandalphon disappearing into his room for long periods of time.

At first, he would summon the supreme primarch’s great wings and pour whatever remained of his energy into the core. It wasn’t much; he had little to spare with all of the work that had to be done. But gradually, as he grew more accustomed to his inheritance, he could share more and more life with Lucifer. Soon, the fractures in the core disappeared, and the faintest traces of light began to glow from within.

When there was nothing more he could do to repair the core, Sandalphon created a cocoon.

The realm within was nowhere near as elaborate as the one Lucifer had once created for Sandalphon. There was no scenery, no living things, no dwellings or detail--just a simple altar in the center of an endless sea of white. And on that altar, the restored Lucifer lay completely still, as if sleeping. Sandalphon stood over his creator and watched his slumbering form.

“This is all I can do for you for now…”

He found himself speaking involuntarily. Lucifer’s presence tended to do that to him, even if Lucifer could neither see, hear, nor respond.

“It’s nothing like the garden you created for me. But it’ll keep you safe for the time being. I hope it’s comfortable enough...”

Why was he even speaking? Lucifer wasn’t awake. There would be no telling when he woke up. It was utter nonsense, Sandalphon thought, but he knew, deep down, that he also yearned. He also felt regret and guilt. He wanted to be with Lucifer.

They had lost so much time. And all over a misunderstanding.

“I’ll be back soon, so...please wait for me.”

* * *

 

In the days that passed, the world began to heal from the scars that the archangels’ war wrought upon it, and a sense of normalcy returned. With fewer threats to repel, there was fewer need for the supreme primarch to make his appearance. And so, Sandalphon often retreated into his cabin in the Grandcypher. Sometimes he brought something from the outside world: a sparkling gemstone, a beautiful petal. Sometimes he simply brought coffee, even though Lucifer couldn’t drink it. Many trinkets came to lie around Lucifer’s altar; pieces of the world Lucifer had loved so much.

Today’s souvenir was a feather. It was bright and colourful, fluorescing in the light, and belonged to the flamboyant birds native to the island that the Grandcypher had docked at. He placed it by Lucifer’s head.

“I found this today. It’s from a songbird. It’s about the size of a sparrow… You liked small birds, didn’t you?”

But then, Lucifer had loved all life. So benevolent he had been, and yet he had still suffered such a gruesome fate and a lonely and cruel death… Sandalphon’s eyes narrowed at the memory and quickly banished it from his mind.

“I thought you might like it. It’s quite a beautiful feather… But nothing could compare to yours.”

And yet, Lucifer’s wings were on Sandalphon’s back now. It wasn’t their rightful place. It never had been.

“The Singularities got into another argument today,” Sandalphon continued, sitting down at the edge of the altar. “This time, they started fighting over their height, even though they’re exactly the same. What nonsense. Why is something like that so important? Mortals do such incomprehensible things.”

But then, so did Lucifer, who had cared for Sandalphon and given him attention in spite of his worthless existence. Lucifer, who had only ever looked at him fondly, who had always set aside time for Sandalphon when all of the other angels and Astrals had brushed him aside. Lucifer, who stood at a place so much higher than he, yet lowered himself so that he and Sandalphon could see eye-to-eye as equals. If only Sandalphon hadn’t been too blind to see it.

“I’m sure you’d think so too. But maybe that’s why you found them so intriguing.”

Sandalphon’s hands curled into fists on his lap.

“...I hope you awaken soon.”

* * *

 

The crew’s travels continued, as did Sandalphon’s visits. It had been weeks since the conflict ended, and weeks since Sandalphon had restored Lucifer’s body within the cocoon. Still, there had been no changes, no signs of movement. Lucifer was exactly as he had been when Sandalphon had seen him last.

“I’m back. ...Ah, the coffee from last time has gotten cold. That’s no good… You like it when it’s fresh, don’t you?”

The cup, of course, had remained untouched, its sour-sweet aroma still lingering in the space. It had been the third or fourth of its kind to lay abandoned. Sandalphon knew the futility of it, yet he clung to the hope that Lucifer would wake up some time in his absence, and if he did, have something nice to welcome him back into the world of the living. So far, he hadn’t even stirred.

Sandalphon took his seat at the side of the altar again.

“There were many cafes that specialize in coffee on the island we just left. All of them are family-run. Apparently, the mortals have been passing down their knowledge for generations, but it seems like things have also gotten lost in time… Such inefficient beings.” A pause. “But you would be interested in going there, right? After all, you wanted to see how coffee evolved in the skies…”

Sandalphon bit his lip and swallowed thickly, feeling his heart twinge with yearning.

“Let’s…let’s go together, when you wake. That would make you happy, right? Lucifer-sama…”

* * *

 

Weeks became months, and still, there were no changes. Lucifer remained in stasis. He was the very image of tranquility in slumber. Sandalphon sat beside him once more, staring into white expanse around them.

“The seasons are changing,” he said, his voice dull and morose. “Everything changes so fast in this world. Unlike you and me…”

His heart felt heavy. What had been the flickering embers of hope were slowly diminishing. Sandalphon had been watching vigilantly for signs, for anything that would point to Lucifer’s awakening, but Lucifer had been exactly the same as when Sandalphon had first created the cocoon. He had not even stirred once between visits.

“The girl in blue was talking excitedly about some sort of festival... If you would like, we should go as well…”

But there was no response, and Sandalphon knew deep in his heart that Lucifer would never be able to go.

“Ha… What was I thinking…?”

He had been a fool to cling so desperately to any scraps of hope he could get. He was a fool to think that he would be capable of restoring Lucifer at all.

“Of course… This is punishment, isn’t it…? That’s what you said it was… After all, a despicable villain like me could never hope for something so ideal…”

Lucifer would remain like this for all eternity. The damage done to his core had been too great. Sandalphon was all but convinced of that fact. And yet, he still clung onto that hope, that because Lucifer’s body was here, perhaps his soul was too. So with a heavy heart, he stood again, but couldn’t bring himself to face Lucifer.

“...I’ll...be back again soon.”

But just as he turned to leave, he heard it.

The faintest of voices.

_“...Sa...n...da...l...ph...on…”_

Sandalphon froze. Had it been his imagination?

“...San...dalphon…”

The voice had grown stronger. Hoping against hope, Sandalphon turned around.

Lucifer’s eyes were open. They were dull, and unfocused, but his soft blue gaze was directed at Sandalphon.

“...Sandalphon…?”

_Lucifer was awake._

“L...Lu…”

Suddenly, Sandalphon’s voice was caught in his throat. His mind went blank; he couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to say. Lucifer saved him the trouble.

“Sandalphon… Is that...you…?”

Slowly, Lucifer reached out, but his strength seemed to fail him, and his arm fell. Sandalphon lurched forward and caught the former supreme primarch’s hand with both of his own and grasped it tightly.

“Yes… Yes, it’s me! It’s me… I’m here… Can you see me now? Can you hear me…?”

Lucifer smiled, and it was weak, and faint, yet still contained so much of the warmth and fondness he had always had for Sandalphon. A smile for no one else.

“Barely… But yes… I can…”

“Luci...fer...-sama...”

It seemed so unreal. From the centuries spent idle and without a role wondering what his worth to Lucifer was, to the thousands of years in Pandemonium wondering whether Lucifer had really cared or not, to their confrontation at the cape of that island where the culmination of his bitterness had erupted into something so unsightly, to the endless loop he had lived through within the unsettlingly peaceful realm that Lucifer had created for him, to his reunion with Lucifer, only for Lucifer to die in his arms, and finally, the long, long wait for Lucifer to awaken again...

Was this a dream? An image conjured by his mind in an attempt to deny himself the painful truth, only for his momentary happiness to be snatched away when his dream took a turn for the worst and he woke up in a world where his beloved was no longer there?

“Sandalphon… You’re…”

Lucifer gently pulled his hand from between Sandalphon’s, brushing the back of his knuckle against Sandalphon’s cheek.

_Warm…_

He only realized he was crying when the first tear rolled down his cheek and over Lucifer’s finger. And then, the second. And more and more came, and he realized that he couldn’t stop them. Thousands of years worth of repressed emotion came spilling out all at once, and Lucifer was staring at him with concern. Sandalphon attempted to swallow the painful lump in his throat to speak, but to no avail. He could only sink to his knees beside Lucifer and grasp at the former supreme primarch’s hand desperately, as if Lucifer would slip away and disappear forever if he let go.

_He’s so warm…_

“Are you alright…?”

Finally, Sandalphon found the words he wanted to say.

“I’m...fine… I’m fine…” He found himself laughing weakly. “You were the one who suffered in death, and yet you’re asking me something like that…? But really, I’m fine...”

_Now that you’re here… Everything will be fine...right…?_

Wordlessly, Sandalphon pressed his face against Lucifer’s chest.

“...I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“Sandalphon…?”

Sandalphon’s hands balled into fists that clenched so tightly that his nails dug painfully into his palms. His entire form trembled as he forced himself to speak through his tears.

“For...saying those things to you… That the last words I ever spoke to you were words of hatred and spite…”

And even though he had screamed at Lucifer to hate him, to punish him, he didn’t want that now. He never had wanted it. He had only demanded as much so that his 2000-year old torment would be justified; to deny Lucifer till his last breath. Even if Sandalphon may have deserved punishment, even if he had to spend the rest of eternity as a wretched villain… Lucifer’s last words then had haunted him.

Even if Lucifer despised him now, at the very least, Sandalphon wanted to satisfy Lucifer’s last request...

“I won’t abandon you again! I will never leave your side… So please…”

His strength died then, leaving a sense of empty exhaustion and the last of Sandalphon’s words coming out as a quiet, pitiful plea…

“...Please don’t leave me…”

It was ultimately a selfish plea, and Sandalphon had enough awareness to realize this much. Lucifer had every right to deny this of him and punish him. For a few moments that drew on like eternity, Lucifer said nothing. And then, Sandalphon felt a gentle hand nestling into his hair, and Lucifer framed his face and gently turned his head towards him.

He was smiling.

“I forgave you long ago, Sandalphon…”

Lucifer looked upon Sandalphon tenderly, brushing away the tears with his thumb. “But you… Will you forgive me…? For the pain and turmoil I caused you…”

For Sandalphon, it wasn’t even a question anymore. The expression on Lucifer’s face, one of rare uncertainty and borderline vulnerability, brought a small smile to Sandalphon as he held Lucifer’s palms to his cheeks. His first smile in so long.

He had suffered enough. They both had. And he wanted to move on. Now that he could. Now that Lucifer was here.

“Yes… Of course! Of course I will...”

And Lucifer smiled softly for him again, and that’s when Sandalphon knew that things would be alright. Even if not now, even if it took many more months, or many more years for Lucifer to regain enough strength to leave the cocoon, Sandalphon would wait. He would restore Lucifer, no matter how long it took.

They had lost so much time. But now, they had an eternity to make it all up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn’t know whether to have Sandalphon calling Lucifer “Lucifer-sama” or just “Lucifer” and ultimately just decided on the latter at the expense of some of Sandalphon’s character voice (in my opinion anyway)
> 
> Also this is such an ideal ending and honestly I don’t even know if I can hope for even this much but PLEASE god I just want them to be happy. Please Cygames I’m begging you


End file.
